scared
by Casualtyfandom1986
Summary: cal and ethan fan fic Ethans treating a patient with a infection that shuts down her body. but he doesn't know that he can also get it from her, once he gets it he is fighting for his life. so hes stable but he needs recovery for a while which means he cant do anything for himself and the symptoms of the recovery process are hard which make him wonder about his Huntingtons disease
1. Chapter 1 - an early morning

**_Hello. so this is my first fan fic I've written . it's obviously about casualty containing my to favourite brothers and obviously Cal caring for Ethan . so hope you enjoy . if you have any comments please tell me I will take all reviews into action thank you xx_**

Chapter one

scared

Ethan awoke in the morning 7 am on the dot. He and Cal started work at half 8. As always Ethan would wake up get his and Cal's breakfast sorted and wake cal.

"Good morning nibbles"- Cal said walking to the dining table

Ethan smiled back not making much effort to reply

"Hey what's up" Cal asked concerned

"I'm just tired"- Ethan said yawning

"Well I would be if I was up all night researching Huntington's "– Cal said

Ethan didn't reply

"Ethan we need to move forward from this you're making yourself worry too much researching it every night"- Cal said

"I know, I'm just" – Ethan stopped

"You're just?" Cal finished

"Nothing"- Ethan said walking out

Cal knew something was up but he didn't t want to upset his little brother more. Cal and Ethan arrived at the ED 15 minutes early which meant Cal could talk to Ethan more.

"So Ethan I'm thinking. Me and you tonight strip club. Have vodka shots off semi naked women and then come home drunk" – Cal said smiling imagining it already

"Yes because that's exactly what I love doing" – Ethan said

"Ok so be ready by 8 tonight"- Cal said and walked off to get to work

"Not happening, Cal, Caleb!"- Ethan shouted but Cal had gone.

Ethan walked out of the staff room and started treating patients.

Ethan had a rubbish morning. A child screaming because he didn't want to be sent home, an old woman with a broken ankle who would refuse to be treated. A boy saying he was ill but it was because his mam wouldn't buy him some sweets.

As Ethan was in reception just taking a breather, a woman standing the line to be seen to suddenly collapsed. Ethan ran over straight away this was probably the highlight of his day. Ethan, Charlie and Robyn assisted the women onto trolley as she was taken to resus.

"Her heart rate is very low" - Robyn said to Ethan

"Okay Charlie can we get some oxygen on her and Robyn let's get some fluids into her." Ethan said

That's weird – Ethan said

"Look this rash on her arms and neck its kinds purple a bit" Ethan said concerned

Ethan placed his hand on it feeling it

"Ethan" - Charlie said

"If you're going to investigate the rash please put some gloves on you don't know what it is and may be infected" – Charlie said

"Oh gosh sorry I didn't think I'm just tired sorry" Ethan said

 ** _So that's the end of that chapter I have a big idea in my head but it was just a little tricky to get the start right. please review if you have a spare moment every comment helps. Xx_**


	2. Chapter 2 - a sad ending to a life

_**Teeloganroryflan – thank you for your kind review on my beginning chapter xx**_

 _ **So the first chapter wasn't much really it was just getting it started its hopefully (if all goes to plan) going to get better from here if your reading this then thank you xx**_

"Ethan she's waking up" Robyn told him

"Right thank you Robyn" – Ethan said smiling

Ethan looked down at the women

The women quickly snapped open her eyes and looked around

"Hello my names Robyn do you know where you are" – Robyn asked

"Hospital, I remember a split second but then it went all dark"– she said

"Hello, I'm Ethan I'm a doctor" Ethan told her "Can you tell me your name "

"Kate"- she replied

Ethan's mind went straight to Kate at the café he would love to see her again he loved that moment with Cal and his mom and… Ethan cut himself off he had to forget it

"Ok Kate , well you collapsed its nothing to worry about but we need to see what's been happening and why that happened." Ethan said

"There's no need doctor" – she said

"It's these tablets I've got. I have a stress related condition and I have to take these tablets for a bit until it gets better but tablets don't like my body so I sometimes collapse because of them" – she said

"Ok well I may have a solution can I see your tablets"- Ethan said

She gave him the tablets

"Ok well I can get you some tablets that you put into a drink and they dissolve and you just drink the drink normally ,it can help a lot as your not taking the tablet all in one" – Ethan said

"Oh that would be great" – she smiled

"But I was wondering If I could have a look at this rash first it seems to be turning purple I guess" he said

"Oh em okay"- she said

Ethan started to have a look

"Have you been on holiday anywhere" – Robyn asked

I went to Australia for a month to work with animals – she said

"Oh that is so cool I wanted to be a vet but I love animals I would just probably take them all home so I went to nursing where I don't think I would take anyone home" Robyn laughed

"If that's the reason you a nurse then I'm kind of worried" – Ethan laughed

"Don't worry Dr Hardy I'm the least of your worries" Robyn laughed

"Ok so Kate I've done research and I can't find anything to do with the rash so I'll go collect your meds and your free to go "Ethan told her

"So what were you doing in the hospital then" – Robyn asked

"Oh my mom is on a ward somewhere but I don't know where to go so I was going to ask" Kate replied

"Ok well once your discharged ill happily show you the way "Robyn said

"Ok great thank you" – she said

I'll be right back – Robyn said

Ethan had the discharge form ready and the tablets to give to her.

He opened the curtain expecting to see her there but instead she was fitting

"Cal! Robyn!" - He shouted

They both ran over in order to assist

"What happened" – Cal said

"I don't know I was going to discharge her but she was fitting " Ethan replied

Soon the fitting stopped

"She's lost output"- Cal said –"we need to shock her now"

Ethan start chest compressions

"Ok all clear" – Cal said

"Clear" – Robyn and Ethan said together

"Clear, shocking" Cal warned

As the electric force went through Kates body nothing changed

They repeated the process 6 times but still nothing

Ethan was still doing chest compressions

"Ethan stop!" – Cal said

Ethan carried on not listening

"Ethan"– Robyn said

"Ethan I said stop!" – Cal shouted

"But how she was fine" – Ethan said shouting

"I know mate just stop"- cal said

Soon he stopped

Time of death 15:23 – Robyn said

 ** _So that was a longer chapter. I felt bad killing kate off but it had to happen for the story, sorry everyone you will understand later. I know these are on the same day but I couldn't leave the first there it had no sense to what the story is_**

 ** _If u have a chance please review it all helps xx_**


	3. Chapter 3 - a turn for the worst

_**Hey guys I now have 4 follows of the story in two days thank you so much also thank you for the kind reviews xx**_

"I don't understand" Ethan said "she was fine"

"I know Ethan but I have to go and see other patients will you be alright" Cal said worried

"yeh, just need a minute" Ethan replied

"Alright stress pants" Cal laughed

"Do you take pleasure in annoying me" Ethan laughed

"All in a day's work my friend "Cal laughed and walked out of the staff room to treat more patients.

Ethan new he should get back into work other patients needed treating so he went out to the nurses station so was going to go to the nurses station so it would look like at least he was making an effort but as he stood up he felt sick and he felt very dizzy he slowly sat back down he thought it was just maybe he stood up to quickly he really wanted to take a breather but he knew he had to get out there. Ethan slowly made his way to the nurse's station to see if any patients were waiting.

"Charlie, have you anyone waiting "Ethan asked

"Emm yes can you see to Miss Redding in cubical 4 she has a broken wrist and keeps being sick" Charlie said

As Ethan went to take the notes from Charlie he suddenly fell to the floor but before he did he stopped himself by putting his hand on the table

"Ethan are you okay "Robyn said

"Yes just felt a little dizzy for a moment "Ethan said

"Well why don't you go take a break I'll get lily to deal with Miss Redding" Charlie said

As Ethan was about to walk off Charlie stopped him

"Hey Ethan what's that rash on your arm" Charlie asked concerned

"Oh I haven't noticed it, probably just a heat rash you know summer time these hospitals get hot as well "Ethan said

"Ok well as long as you're okay "Charlie replied

Ethan walked back to the staff room and sat down he felt so sick and dizzy he knew he was becoming ill he can't tell Cal he worries way too much.

Charlie went to find Cal he thought he should know

"Cal" Charlie said

"Hey" Cal said

"Can you keep an eye on your brother" Charlie said

"Why what's happened? "Cal said coming stressed

"Well he nearly collapsed earlier and he has a rash on his arm he claims it's a heat rash but I don't know if it is" Charlie said

Where is he, can I go see him? Cal asked

"He's in the staff room ill finish up here" Charlie said

And with that Cal ran off to find his brother

Ethan was sat with his head on the table when Cal came in

"Ethan are you alright?" cal said worried

"Yes I'm just…"Ethan stopped he knew he knew he shouldn't tell Cal he would worry too much and make him go home

"Your just" Cal finished

"I'm just a little tired" Ethan said

"Ethan don't lie, Charlie told me what happened, about you collapsing and the rash" Cal said sighing

Ethan nodded

"Can I look at your rash" Cal asked

Ethan nodded again

Cal put some gloves on and had a look

He slowly touched his rash to see if it affected him

"Ow" Ethan squealed as he moved away

"Sorry Ethan but that shouldn't hurt so it's not a heat rash mate" Cal said

"I think you should go home "Cal told him

"What Cal I can't" Ethan said annoyed

"Ethan your ill and you have this weird rash that needs treating but first go home get some rest and I'll look again later okay" Cal said

"fine" Ethan said

Ethan got his stuff ready to go and walked out of the ED

Ethan was driving home. He felt a small part of him was tired and was going to pullover but he was so close to home. He heard the sounds of a police car behind him and was going to pull over until his eyes closed and a car which seemed to be driving fast away from the police went into Ethan's car

Ethan was unconscious in the car not knowing what happened. Soon the paramedics arrived, Iain and Jez

Iain walked over to the car and noticed it was Ethan

"Jez!" Iain shouted "its Ethan!"

"Oh god" Jez whispered

 ** _So that chapter took a dramatic turn for the worst. Hope you enjoy_**

 ** _Please review xx_**


	4. Chapter 4 - feelings

**Sorry it took a while . But a new chapter is here.**

back at the E.D the red phone rand and Elle answered

" holby city emergency department " she spoke

" ok...ok . Thanks Iain " she spoke again

"Ladies and gentlemen can i have your attention there's been a major car crash with one serious injured we need a doctor out straight away"

She told them

"I'll go" cal **spoke** up

" ehh I don't think that's a good idea , Dylan how about you " she told him

As Dylan walked off and everyone Was dismiss cal went to talk to Elle

" why wouldn't you let me go " he asked angrily

"Cal this isn't the place" Elle spoke softly calming cal down

" no tell me , it it because I'm irresponsible , or am I not a good doctor , why Elle " he shouted and everyone looked

" cal ... It's Ethan " Elle told him

" what do you mean it's Ethan " he asked calming down

" the RTC is Ethan , a car hit him " she said

Cal walked back holding his head

" is he okay " cal asked

" I don't know cal , all I know is what I've said " Elle said

" why don't you take the rest of the day of I'll clear it with Mrs beachaump you need to be Ethan's brother in this situation " she said

Cal nodded and walked to the staff room speechless

Back at the RTC

" jez can u get a line in " Iain ordered

" yeh " he shouted back getting the equipment needed

Jez got the stuff needed and went over to Iain

"He's fully stuck it's go ma take a while for him to get out" Iain said

Soon Dylan arrived

" is that Nathan " Dylan asked

" you mean Ethan " Iain said looking confused

" yeh that's what I said " Dylan replied

" right ... Ok so Ethan's unconscious , Heart rate dropping rapidly possible head injury to the left side , and were thinking chest trauma and pneumothorax ." Iain explained to Dylan

" How long before he's free " Dylan asked

"Well he's very much trapped fire team have said they can get entrance through the roof and get him that way but it will be very , very painful for him if he's conscious ." Iain replied

10 minuted later Ethan still had not been out of the car and was being treated by Dylan and Iain while jez was checking over the other man under police supervision

Soon Ethan regained consciousness

He felt much pain in his chest and couldn't breathe properly he didn't have enough strength to open his eyes but he heard voiced sounded like Dylan , a lot like Dylan.

But why he thought

Then he remembered

Cal telling him to go home , he was driving, he felt tired and all of a sudden darkness

"Cal" Ethan whispered

Iain noticed what he said and get an urge if happiness knowing Ethan was conscious

"Ethan " Iain said

Ethan began to slowly flutter his eyes open and saw Iain kneeling next to him

Ethan let out a small grown from the pain

" ok Ethan , you've been in a car accident . Dylan's treating you right okay and we will have u out as soon as we can okay " Iain told him


	5. Chapter 5 - worried sick

**Hi sorry the last chapter was not my best I wanted to get a quick chapter in as you were waiting forever for an update.**

 **Did you gust see the casualty 30th omg I cried when I saw Ethan. And omg grace. Has anyone seen the Autumn trailer where Ethan and Alicia go o but then cal kisses Alicia l I kinda like them two together nit many people do but I'm opposite . Might write her a little bit with Ethan :)**

Iain had told Ethan about the crash . But all Ethan could think about was cal. Soon his breathing got worse it was very ha d for him stand his heart rate got higher

" ok he has a pneumothorax " Dylan said " we need to Insert a drain straight away"

Iain put his hand on Ethan's chest to comfort him , but Ethan cried out in pain even with the slightest touch.

"Ok Ethan well get this drain in then check that out " Iain told him

" ok you may feel a bit of discomfort but tell us if there's any pain okay " Dylan said

"Squeeze My hand if it hurts ok Ethan " Iain said

Iain grabbed hold of his hand and Dylan inserted the tube

Ethan squeezed Iain's hand as the pain shot through him

Few minutes later , finally Dylan was done and Iain was giving Ethan more pain relief .

Soon a member of the fire team came over "okay the roof is off and stable " he told them "you may want to get him out quick I can smell a small amount of petrol "

" ok thanks " Iain said

" Ethan mate we need to get you out mate , but this may hurt a little bit but we will take you straight to hospital okay" jez told him looking down at the awful state he was in

Ethan nodded his head

Iain and Dylan got hold of Ethan ready to pull hi,. Up and jez was knelt outside at the exit

" ok Ethan , ready . One , two , three " Iain said

As Dylan and him lifted him

Ethan cried out in pain ,he has never been in so much pain in his life even in the other car crash with Jeff

" ok Ethan nearly there " Jez told him

 **Back at the ED**

The red phone rang again

Elle answered as always watched hoping for some news in Ethan

" ok , yeh thank you " she said putting the phone down

" Elle , is it Ethan " cal asked concerned

" ok cal , Ethan is stable he's in his way in the ambulance now, but as they were getting him out the car exploded , no one else is hurt but he may have got some gas fumes in his air way okay " she said

" Ok , ok who will be treating him" cal asked

"Both me and Connie " she told him

sorry its short but I really want any to get to the main bit soon where it all kicks off X . Anything negative or positive about this please comment and what would you like to see in these stories I want to put your input into it aswell X


	6. Chapter 6 - awake

"Ethan keep your eyes open for mate" he's told Ethan

The Pain was to much for Ethan he couldn't move he couldn't breathe and he didn't have enough strength to keep his eyes open .

BACK AT THE ED

" cal , Ethan's on his way in" Elle told him

"Ok thanks , can you tell me when he's in please " cal asked

"Of course " she nodded and walked off

IN THE AMBULANCE

Ethan couldn't do it , he wasn't strong enough he had to close his eyes . The doctor part of him was telling him to keep his eyes pone . But the patient part just couldn't he fought and he fought but he couldn't and slowly his eyes closed

"Ethan?" Dylan shouted

"Ethan, he's not responding " he said

"Iain how far away are we " jez asked

"Nearly there " Iain replied

" come on Ethan , stay with us you can't leave cal now" jez said

BACK AT THE ED

"Charlie , can you assist with Ethan" Elle asked him

"Yeh of course " Charlie replied

"Charlie , don't tell cal but Ethan just became unresponsive in the ambulance " Elle told him

"Ok thanks " Charlie said

As the ambulance pulled up to the doors Charlie , Elle and Connor where stood on stand by.

Ethan was brought out

Elle looked worried

She knew Ethan as bad but not this bad

"Ok Ethan hardy , aged 29 , involved in a car accident . Was on conscious at scene and later became irresponsible in ambulance journey . He's had 2 litres of saline ,BP stable at 80 and heart rate and an increasing 110 " Iain told everyone

" into bay 4 please " Connie said

"Robyn can u tell cal that Ethan's in please " Elle asked

Robyn went to find cal luckily it wasn't hard he was in the stag room with his head in his hand looking so worried,

"Cal..." Robyn said as cal looked up "are you crying "

"What no , I have a cold " cal told her

"Ok ... Anyway Ethan's in RESUS and..." Before she could finish he ran out of the staff room

"Cal" Robyn shouted after him

Cal burst through the doors of reds to see his brother . Lying irresponsive on a hospital bed . With tubes in him and an oxygen mask on

Cal had awful feeling in his stomach

His little brother was there in front of him

"CAL, CAL! You can't be in here " Connie shouted

"Please Connie, he's my brother let me stay please " cal begged

CAL! You know the rules so with all due respect get out ! " Connie shouted

"How would you feel if that was grace lying there " cal shouted

This caught Connie's attention ,

How would she feel is grace was there , she would be the exact same as cal

" fine you can stay ,but if you get in our way your out " she told him

Soon Ethan awoke

He was confused and worried

"Cal" he spoke

"Cal , where's cal " he repeated

"Ethan is Connie " Connie said

"Cal , I want cal" Ethan spoke louder

"Ok Ethan , where just going to check you over " Connie told him

"No , I need to see cal" ethan spoke

Connie tried to touch Ethan but he became very agitated and wouldn't let anyone treat him until he saw cal

"Connie, maybe we should get cal over here " Charlie said

"Fine , cal you can come over " Connie told him

Cal walked over slowly towards his little brother

"Hey Ethan " cal spoke softly

"Cal I..." Ethan said

"Shh don't try and speak okay " cal told him

"You need to let them treat you okay , so you can get better and we can do that quality brother time I talked about earlier and if I'm in a good mood I'll let you pick what we do ok " cal said smiling

Ethan slowly nodded and allowed Connie to treat him

Massive chapter but really got into it so sorry about that , thanks for the amazing reviews


	7. Chapter 7- can't be happening

Cal was dragged away from Ethan but he knew he would have to be treated . As soon as he walked away with his back turned he heard the rattling of the bed

'No it can't ' he thought to himself

He turned his back and was in disbelief

"NO , NO , ETHAN " he shouted running back

His little brother was fitting in the bed right in front of him

By this time cal was besides Ethan holding hand

Cal wished for could stop his suffering

"Cal your starting to become a problem " Connie said

"Cal come with me for a bit and we will come back soon " Robyn said

"NO I'm not leaving him " cal shouted

"We need to get him into CT scanner now " Connie said with the help of the porter and nurses they took Ethan to CT

Charlie stopped outside

"Cal what are you doing " Charlie said annoyed

"I..." Cal stopped

"We need to treat him and now that he's allowing us, your stopping us from doing it " Charlie continued

"Charlie .. When I see him there , the car crash with Jeff immediately goes to my head Ethan nearly died and what if this time he did die . I can't handle that Charlie , I can't live without him he's my little brother " cal said with tears falling from his face

"Cal I understand but Connie and Elle are looking after him and there some of the best " Charlie told him

"Ok , sorry Charlie" cal said and walked off

Soon Ethan was quickly being moved back into RESUS

"What happened " Charlie asked worried

" he started fitting again " Elle told him

"Oh gosh what could this be , did you get the scans back " Charlie said

"That's the problem , head and back are clear but how is he fitting?" connie added

Soon Ethan awoke and started to panic

"Ok Ethan I'm here buddy " cal spoke

"Can I have some time alone with him " cal asked the others

"You have 5 minutes " Connie told him and with that everyone walked out leaving the two brothers alone

"Cal" Ethan said

"Yeh what's up" cal added

"In sorry" Ethan told him

"What , don't be sorry you idiot none of this is your fault . You just scared me that's all okay " cal said

Ethan grabbed hold of cals arm

"Hey Ethan , that rash on your arm it's turning purple mate " cal said "I'll get connie to have a look at it "

Cal walked out to get Connie

"Connie " cal shouted

"What is it" she asked

"Earlier Ethan had a rash on his arm but now it seems to have turned purple " he told her

"Can I have a look " Connie asked

"Yeh " cal said walking back in

Connie out some gloves on

"Ok Ethan in just going to have a look okay " Connie told him

As soon as Connie touched it Ethan cried out in pain .

"Ok that doesn't seem right " she said

Going to leave it there hopefully you are enjoying this . Thank you for the helpful reviews I've been getting xx


	8. Chapter 8 - the secrets out

"That shouldn't hurt " Connie told them

Cal was outside with Charlie

"Charlie" cal said

"Yes" he replied

"I think I know what's up with Ethan " he said

Not Charlie's attention was all over Cals

"Ethan has Huntingtons " cal told the older man

"Ethan , Huntingtons " Charlie repeated "how can you tell"

" well he collapsed which is a sign , his legs have way earlier near you , and he didn't allow you to treat him earlier which is out of the ordinary so that changes his mood " cal said looking upset

"You need to tell Connie" Charlie said

"Can you help me " cal said

Charlie nodded and the two men walked into the side room Ethan was now in

"Connie " cal said

"What is it " she asked

"We know what's wrong with Ethan" he said

Cal now liked more upset then ever he couldn't say it . Nearly all his friends where there what should he do

"Ethan has inherited huntingtons disease from there mother " Charlie said

Connie looked up at cal in disbelief

"Ethan , Ethan has ... Huntingtons " she said

Cal nodded

"Why didn't you tell me sooner " Connie asked

"Ethan didn't want anyone to know" he contributed

"Cal, this means Ethan is going to need you now more than ever" she said

Connie looked down at Ethan ,fast asleep with a machine over him helping him breathe

"But that doesn't explain the rash " she added " that isn't a symptom "

By this time cal had walked out he couldn't cope and Robyn went after him .

"Cal I'm so sorry " she said "he's the third person with a rash today "

" what do you mean " he asked

" well this morning we had a old women with a heat rash complaining it made her relationship with her husband bad , and the women who sadly passed away because of the rash I believe " she said

" hang on " cal stopped her " the woken collapsed didn't she and had problems breathing and other stuff " he said

"Yeh " Robyn said

Before she could finish he ran back into Ethan's room

"Connie" he shouted

Cal explained everything about how Ethan has a similar looking rash to her and they have the same symptoms so Ethan could possibly have gotten it from her

"Are you sure about this cal " Connie asked

"It's the into possible idea where else has he got a rash like that " he said

"Ok me and Charlie will do a search of it , did you say she went to Australia " she asked

"Yeh and worked with animals " cal added

Soon later Connie and Charlie came rushing back to find Ethan was fitting again and his heart rate was dropping massively

" ok let's get him on his side " Connie shouted "and someone get cal "

Soon later the fitting stopped and Connie was talking to cal

" we found what it is , it's a new diseas in Australia and comes

From animals , the women has obviously got it from there and Ethan has got it from her " Connie told him

"But how has he got it " cal asked

"It says here , touching it directly can cause it to spread " Connie added

"But when did Ethan do that " cal asked

FLASHBACK

"Ethan" Charlie said

" if your going to investigate that rash please put some gloves on you don't know what is is and it may be infected " Charlie said

"Oh gosh dory I didn't think I'm just tired sorry " Ethan said "


	9. Chapter 9 - finally a cure !

_**Sorry is taken me a while I upload but I will be doing it now I promise , hopefully . Can I just thankyou all so much for the reviews I've been getting . Some have helped and made me right this better and some are just amazing and so kind so thankyou so much for the support from this story**_

"Hey " cal whispered as Ethan was looking at him

"Your ok now , we found out what's wrong and your going to be ok " cal said but he was worried he saw what that disease did to that other women she sadly died and if that happens to Ethan cal couldn't cope Ethan was his little bother and he loved him

Ethan then squeezed hai chest as the pain went to it

"Hey do you want some morpheme for that " cal asked Ethan and he went to get some but then Charlie twalked in

"Cal we found a cure" he said with a small sounding breather

"That's amazing news " cal said his little brother was going to be okay

"Yeh well , ehh we have found a cure but it will have well it does have some side effects " Connie told them

"Ok so what he treatment and the side effects " cal asked

"3 injections done by sedation over current period of 3 hours " Connie told them

"Well that's not the worst thing ever Ethan is it " cal said with happiness in his voice

"Yes but cal the side effects are the worst part " Chalie said

"Well there can be no movement if some muscles , sickness of a daily bases, I'm worst cases seizures and it's so easy for him to catch bugs around so I would suggest staying inside

"For how long " cal asked

" 1 month " connie told him

"Can I have a word outside Connie"

Connie followed cal out the doors of RESUS

"Look I'm so glad you found a cure but these symptoms will be like having to live a month of Huntingtons when he doesn't have it ... Yet " cal said

"I'm aware of that caleb but I'm sorry it's the only way and its Ethan's choice " she told him "why don't you go and explain and help him just be his brother ok ".

Cal nodded and walked off

She saw him taking to Ethan explaining about the treatment and the symptoms he goes through

She see the worried look in Ethan's eyes . The sadness of knowing it

Will be like having Huntingtons for a month when he doesn't have it ...Yet


	10. Chapter 10 - the cure

**hey another chapter little bit small but ill**

 **uplaod another in a bit . Please r and r xx**

Connie walked back into RESUS

"Ok Ethan I can see that cal has explained about this process" Connie said " but before we take any further action in sure you'll be able to breathe a lot better now , so we can remove the machinery " she said walking by towards him asking cal to step away why she helped him

20 minutes later Ethan was breathing on his own

"So Ethan what's your choice about the cure " cal asked

Ethan breathes heavily knowing he had to get it done no matter what the symptoms were it was either that or die

"Will you have it done " Connie asked

"Yes" Ethan whispered

Cal smiled at this he knew his brother was a fighter and they would get through it together

"Ok so I want this down as soon as possible just so there's no further damage done " Connie said " Charlie can you go and get the equipment and we can get started " she asked

Charlie went off and soon returned with the equipment needed

"Ok so the thing you need to keno is that you will have 5 different types of medication Into your body so I won't lie but this will actually hurt and can cause fainting , we can't sedate you root won't work but if you do faint it will be ok as you won't then feel much more pain " she told caleb and Ethan.

"Ready nibbles " cal asked

"Yeh lets just get it over with " he said

"Ok ready Ethan " Connie said with worried in her eyes " on three"

Connie got the injection ready next to Ethan's arm

"1..." Connie said then inserted the needle

The pain shit through Ethan's arm

He cried out in pain

"You said on three " he said while crying out

"Yes well you Would of expected it then and been more worried " she said with a small smile


	11. Chapter 11 - true love

**These chapter look longer when I right then I think I'll have to start putting two together via these aren't that big cx what do you guys think or do you like them small . Please review xx**

Connie quickly inserted another before Ethan could cry even more . But this time the pain was a lot worse and Ethan fainted

"Ethan" cal whispered worried

"Don't worry cal that's a natural reaction to the pain but at least he won't feel it anymore " Charlie said

"Dont worry Ethan your ok I'm right here an will be when you wake up " cal whispered to him

Connie Inserted the last 3 injections and was finally finished

"Done " she said

"Finally" cal said with a sigh of relief

"Just have to wait for him to wake up but for now let him rest and get out of the pain " Connie said walking out

"Thankyou for all the research you did Charlie " cal said

" don't worry about it , at least Ethan is ok now " Charlie said following Connie outside

Cal sat by Ethan's bedside hoping he would wake up soon

Soon Alicia , lily , Robyn and max walked in

"Hey how is he " lily asked

"He's ok for now " cal answered

"Charlie told us about the " Alicia stopped but couldn't say the word

"Huntingtons " max continued softly

" yeh I think everyone knows , Ethan doesn't knew I told them so he's actually going to kill me " cal said laughing

"Hey cal , come and get a coffee"max said

" I would but what if he wakes up " cal said

"I'll stay with him "Alicia offered

"Ok thanks" cal said walking out with max and lily

Alicia walked over to Ethan when everyone had left

She ran her fingers through his soft hair

"Maybe when your better we can go out for a drink but just me and you " she said " I can't believe I actually questioned whether I like you or not , your amazing Ethan of course I like you , your so sweet and smart just an amazing person " she said hoping he didn't hear

She couldn't resist

She bent down and kissed him

Her thoughts just went away she don't care who saw she loved him

Soon cal walked back in

Alicia stopped and stood back up

"Did you just " cal said smiling

"No don't know what your talking about " she said laughing walking over to cal " don't tell him if he doesn't know what happened " then she walked out

Ethan opened his eyes as soon as Alicia left

" did she just " he whispered

"Yes she did little brother " cal laughed

Ethan felt a weird feeling in his stomach and quickly sat up

"Hey you ok" cal asked concerned

"Yeh j just feel a bit sick " Ethan told him

"Here don't want you throwing up all over me now do we "cal laughed handing him a bowl

"Glad to see your awake " Connie said walking in the doors "you feel ok" she asked

"He just feels a bit sick " cal said

"Well that's to be expected we will keep you in for the rest of the night

To monitor you then you may be able to go home tomorrow and i don't want to see you in this hospital wether your patient or staff for a month ok " she told them


	12. Chapter 12 - coming home

" ok you heard the boss try and get some sleep" cal told Ethan

"Yeh but I'm seriously not tired cal " Ethan said

"Well I wouldn't be if I was out cold for 7 hours " cal laughed

"7 hours ! What how did I " Ethan said shocked

" well the pain must if lasted and be really bad so your body could function as to the pain of it " cal said

"Cal . You never actually told me the recovery process of this " Ethan said

"I'll tell you later , you may not be tired but u certainly am " cal said walking out he really didn't want to tell Ethan about the recovery

The next day

Ethan awoke early he thought the earlier in ready the earlier I can get out if this place

" ok Ethan " cal and Connie said walking in

"You were ok through the night so you can go home today " connie said

" great " Ethan said

"So you get yourself sorted I'll go get the car ready and get a wheelchair seen as though I don't think you'll want to move much Ron the pain still hasn't heeled fully " cal lied he knew Ethan would be ok but he didn't want Ethan knowing that he should be using any muscles and should be resting for a month starting today

"Ok thanks cal " Ethan said as cal and Connie walked out

Ethan was ready in time for cal to come in

"Ok then let's get you home " cal said with a smile he long Ethan onto the wheelchair


	13. Chapter 13 - pushed away

As soon as they finally arrived home both where very tired and wanted ting into bed but caleb knew that he needed to tell Ethan somethings that he would hate him for

"Look Ethan" cal said sighing " I need to tell you something "

"If you have forgot to pay the electric bill I will actually kill you " Ethan laughed

"No it's ..." Cal stopped and handed Ethan a leaflet

"What's this " Ethan added confused

"It's the recovery guid for you Connie gave me it" cal said

Ethan scanned the words and pages

"Cal " Ethan said tears in his eyes

Cal sat down next to Ethan and put his arm round him

"A month " Ethan said crying " a month of living like I have Huntingtons early "

"I'm sorry Ethan " cal said

"It's ok " Ethan said " just help me through This ok "

"Of course little brother , of course" can said

"Ok why don't we get sorted for bed then I want to talk more " cal said

"Oh ok " Ethan said

Cal rolled Ethan into his rooms and helped him get changed

Ethan sat on the bed and can sat next to him

"Ethan" cal said

"I need to tell you something. Else" cal said

"What " Ethan said now worried

" when you were in hospital and we didn't know what was wrong ... I suspected Huntingtons with the collapsing and everything , so I told them , they needed to know it could of been that , I'm so sorry Ethan I shouldn't of told them " caleb said

"You told them " Ethan repeated

"Please don't be mad " cal said

"It's fine cal " Ethan said

"I know I'm such and awful brother ... And wait , did you just say it's ok " cal said stopping

"Yeh , they needed to knew and it could of been it " Ethan said

"You taking this better than expected " cal said confused

"Well in to tired to be annoyed and I understand how you feel " Ethan said "now can you let me sleep not I'm so tired "

" oh yeh sorry ,thanks Ethan" cal said walking out of the room

The next morning cal heard Ethan being sick in the bathroom he immediately got out f bed and ran towards him

"Ethan you ok bro" cal asked worried

"Yeh just feel a little sick " Ethan said before throwing up again

"You should have called me , you know your not meant to be doing things without support " cal said

"Yeh well while I can walk I'll make the most out of it" Ethan said

"Ethan you know I don't mean that " cal said

"Well what do you mean then caleb " Ethan asked angrily

" let's just get you back in bed and I'll get an bowl incase you feel sick again ok" cal said

Ethan nodded as cal helped him up


	14. Chapter 14 - a helping hand

Cal helped onto the sofa

"Do you want something to eat " cal asked

Ethan shook his head

"Do you want something to drink" cal asked again

Ethan shook his head

"Come on Ethan " cal said

" I'm fine cal " Ethan said

Cal didn't know what to do , he waned to help Ethan but Ethan didn't want help and was pushing hi away and Ethan Was getting upset

He though if one thing it would be his last option but he did it , he text Connie

Text message:

Hey Connie its cal , I'm really worried Ethan won't let me help him and is pushing me

Way . Any advice or help thanks ?

Connie immediately text back

Well I'm nearly finished my shift can pop over after if you'd like in the mean time give him a little bit of space yeh

Cal text back

Great thank you see you in a bit

"So Ethan why don't we watch some TV for a bit " cal said turning around to see his little brother fast asleep on the couch

"Or maybe not you can just sleep it's fine " cal laughed happy his little brother was getting some sleep

2 hours later

Ethan was still asleep and there was a knock at the door

Cal opened it

"Connie thanks for coming " cal said

"No problem how's Ethan " she asked

"He's been asleep for a couple of hours I was just going to wake him up to get his medication " cal said

"Well I'll do that , why don't you go and rest " Connie said

"Are you sure " cal asked

"Yeh of course" Connie said

"Well I'll quickly get Ethan up can u sort out his medication" Cal asked

"Yeh sure" Connie said

Cal walked over to Ethan and tapped his shoulder

Ethan did a small groan as he woke up

"Hey you feeling a bit better " cal asked

"A little bit " Ethan told him

"Ok well Connie's here and we have to give you some medication now ok" cal said

"Ok" Ethan said sitting up as he did he felt a lot of pain through his ribs

"Argh" he said quietly

"You ok Ethan" cal asked

"Yeh just my ribs really hurt " Ethan said

"Ok , why don't I get you some pain relief yeh" cal said as Connie walked in

"You boys ok" she asked

"Yeh Ethan just has some pain in his Ribs" cal asked

"Ok well here's the medication I'll see about getting you some pain Relief " Connie said Putting the medications and some water on the table

Ethan took the tablets and Connie have him so pain relief soon

"Well that should kick in soon " cal said

"Do you maybe want something to eat now " cal asked

"Caleb I'm fine please stop running around after me you don't have have " Ethan said worried about cal

"Ethan what are you talking about " cal said

"I don't want to be a burden on you" Ethan said tears in his eyes

Connie and cal both sat next to Ethan hugging Him and comforting him

"Your not a burden Ethan I really want to help you mate " cal said

"I'm sorry " Ethan said now crying


	15. Chapter 15 - friend support

That night Connie , cal and Ethan all slept on the couch not knowing what had they done until there was a knock at the door all of them were now woken up and Connie and cal went to answer the door

"surprise" all of the team shouted

Alicia , lily , Elle , Jacob , David , Robyn , max , Iain , jez , Charlie , Louise , Dylan and Noel

Cal invited them all in

"Hey what are you doing here " Cal asked

"Well the Ed ain't the same without you and Ethan so we came to see how you guys are " Elle said

"Aw thanks guys " cals and Ethan said

" and Ethan if there is anything we can do either now or about the thing then we're all here " Jacob said

"Thanks but it's fine and at work I just want everything to be the same " Ethan said smiling

"No problem " Jacob said

Everyone then started talking and

Alicia went up to Ethan

" Ethan you didn't tell me about the disease" she said

" I didn't tell anyone as I just wanted to be treated the same nothing different " Ethan sighed

" work in here anyway and you won't be treated differently " Alicia smiled

Close and closer Alicia and Ethan now were and then they kissed

That was the last ever chapter of this fanfic thankyou so much for the reviews everyone has given me they were lovely so what's next I want you to comment what I should do . Anything to do with Ethan is a bonus but it doesn't just have to be that so any idea please comment X


End file.
